


Отпуск

by Doc_Rebecca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca
Summary: AU, написано по мотивам заявки: "Ребята попадают в плен и Стива шантажируют, издеваясь на его глазах над Тони". Предупреждение: графическое изображение изнасилования, Баки в модусе Зимнего Солдата.





	Отпуск

— Кома...ир? Командир, как слы…о?  
  
— Хреново слышно, как ещё. Что у тебя?  
  
Брок, морщась, поправил наушник: на нижнем уровне комплекса Щ.И.Т.а связь барахлила постоянно, в разветвлённой тоннельной системе, где кругом были сплошной бетон и металлоконструкции, сигнал экранировался и глох. Брок уже заебался писать по этому поводу в техотдел. Впрочем, здесь, в тюремном отсеке, он бывал не каждый день, так что можно было и потерпеть — особенно ради такого случая.  
  
Он на секунду позволил себе отвлечься и вновь залюбовался редким, неповторимым практически зрелищем: Капитан Америка, стоящий навытяжку и намертво прикованный к стене. Без щита и прочих своих супергеройских прибамбасов, зато весь, как грёбаный хиппи фенечками, облепленный магнитными захватами разного диаметра — лодыжки, бёдра, кисти рук, предплечья — и один, самый мощный, вокруг шеи. Видит бог, Брок постарался учесть все ошибки, которые допустил утром, во время неудачной попытки ареста Роджерса в лифте. Теперь освободиться Капитан мог, только разломав несущую стену, а это было бы невозможно даже для него. Роджерс, кажется, и сам это прекрасно понимал — во всяком случае, не дёргался, стоял абсолютно смирно — но Брока не оставляло странное чувство, что дело вовсе не в понимании. Слишком уж пристально Роджерс пялился на Зимнего Солдата, который блокировал выход из камеры. Неотрывно просто пялился. Он не глядел ни на самого Брока, ни на четверых парней из «У.ДА.Р.» — Брок определил сюда самых надёжных бойцов, потому что транквилизаторы на Роджерса действовали не сильнее, чем чаёк со льдом в летний день — а вот от Солдата глаз не отрывал. Даже попытался заговорить, но получил в зубы кляп и, разумеется, притих. Брок, в принципе, знал, в чём дело: по поводу прежней личности Солдата Пирс его как-то просветил, предварительно посоветовав ни с кем этой информацией не делиться…. В любом случае, видеть Капитана таким нравилось Броку чрезвычайно. Ей—богу, не хуже любых лас—вегасских «шоу герлз» с голыми сиськами — смотрел бы и смотрел.  
  
— …Командир?  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Тут… проб…ма возникла, — прерывисто пробубнило в наушнике.  
  
При слове «проблема» Брока, как пулемётной очередью, прошило дрожью. Он со злостью подумал, что нервы у него сейчас, как у Ким Кардашьян в период ПМС, и что после утренних танцев в лифте и флэшмоба «Излови Капитана Америка» на Рузвельтовском мосту, это вполне закономерно. А ещё он подумал, что Пирс будет настоящим ублюдком, если после всего не предоставит им с ребятами внеочередной отпуск с полным содержанием… впрочем, Пирс — ублюдок в любом случае. По жизни, так сказать. Но чертовски умный ублюдок. Если бы не его приказ перед началом операции по задержанию Роджерса подвергнуть личному досмотру всех агентов «У.ДА.Р.», они пропустили бы сучку Хилл, и это могло кончится очень печально. Но Пирс сказал, Брок сделал — и в результате русская потаскуха с ниггером отдыхали в соседних камерах, обездвиженные и под транками, а Капитан радовал глаз Брока здесь. Хотя, по правде говоря, Брок предпочёл бы выкопать для всех троих удобные ямы — как поначалу и собирался. Однако Пирсу виднее. Чёрт его разберёт, что он там решил с ними делать. Если то же, что и с Солдатом — а с Пирса станется — это будет даже интересно… _Блядь, надо сосредоточиться._  
  
— Какого рода проблема?  
  
— У нас тут Э…ни Старк на проходной. Бузит. Требует, чтоб пропу…ли к Фьюри. Что делать?  
  
Брок выругался так, что вздрогнул даже закаменело стоящий Роджерс. Ну разумеется, Старк — куда же без этого засранца? Конечно, на секретность операции, проводимой в людном месте среди бела дня не стоило и надеяться — но ёбаных журналистов, чей вертолет кружил над мостом, успели перехватить и запугать до усрачки, а пятисекундную запись с камеры телефона, снятую трясущейся ручонкой какого-то школьника, удалили с «You Tube» сразу же после появления. Вот только Старк, который с помощью своего широко известного в узких кругах ИИ был вездесущим, как таракан, наверняка успел выхватить какие-то крохи информации и примчался выяснять, что с его дружками. Но про Фьюри он пока не знает, и это отлично…  
— Задержи его ещё минут пять, — сказал Брок и отключил переговорник. Несколько секунд он размышлял, потом кивнул парням, чтоб не спускали с Роджерса глаз, вышел в коридор и набрал знакомый номер. Мистер Пирс ответил сразу же, будто ждал звонка.  
  
— Проблемы, Рамлоу?  
  
Брок коротко обрисовал ситуацию. Пирс некоторое время помолчал, а потом рассмеялся — от этого смеха у Брока вдруг сладко ёкнуло внутри. Пирс был тот ещё затейник, и в его больную голову нередко приходили идеи столь занимательные, что, по совести говоря, граничили с шизофренией. Не то чтобы Броку это не нравилось.  
  
— Запуск «Озарения» через десять часов, — сказал Пирс, и у Брока внутри снова ёкнуло — ну точно как в детстве, когда отец с получки выдавал ему доллар «на кино и мороженое». — Старк не значится в приоритетных целях — мне нужны его мозги, я сумею заставить их работать на пользу «ГИДРе». Я планировал заняться им чуть позже, но раз уж он явился сам… пусть здесь и остаётся. А вы, Рамлоу, начните-ка, так сказать, подготовительные процедуры. Я свяжусь с вами попозже. Но ничего сверхординарного, понимаете? Просто… — он помолчал, подбирая подходящее слово, — надломите его. Вы в этом большой специалист, Рамлоу, я вам доверяю.  
  
— То есть, не калечить? — уточнил Брок на всякий случай. Пирс снова засмеялся.  
  
— Ну, если обратимо, то можно, — сказал он сдобным голосом. — Парочка рёбер, ещё что-нибудь. На ваш вкус… Руки не трогайте. Его руки — почти такое же достояние нации, как и мозги. Нерационально было бы повреждать столь ценный ресурс.  
  
— Ясно, сэр.  
  
— Тогда до встречи. Я сейчас буду занят, так что постарайтесь не беспокоить меня в течение нескольких часов.  
  
— Будет сделано, сэр, — сказал Брок, убрал телефон и снова включил переговорник.  
  
— Слышишь меня? Как у вас?  
  
— Пока тихо, кома…ир. Сидит, ждёт. Мы убе…ли его, что Фьюри вот—вот подъе…т… и…  
  
— Он в броне?  
  
— Да. В ней и приле…л.  
  
— Пусть снимет. — Брок быстро соображал, как нейтрализовать Старка и заманить его вниз. — Скажешь, что он, как внештатник, по протоколу не имеет права находиться на территории с оружием. Скажешь, что костюм будут охранять. Потом отправь его ко мне с сопровождающим. Мы встретим.  
  
Он вернулся в камеру, размышляя по дороге о приказе Пирса — задача была интересная, но непростая, потому что о Старке Брок знал немного, а из того, что знал, выходило, что парень он довольно крепкий, — и сразу почувствовал: что-то не то. Роджерс выглядел как прежде, парни спокойно переговаривались между собой, Солдат даже не переменил позы — но в воздухе висело что-то странное, густое, как кровяная вонь на бойне. Брок присмотрелся, уже через пару секунд понял, в чём дело, и чертыхнулся про себя. Увы, возникла ещё одна проблема, которая требовала срочного решения — потому что в противном случае вся операция могла пойти по пизде. Лицо Солдата оставалось бесстрастным, но на лбу у него выступил пот, глаза часто моргали, он облизывал губы, глубоко дышал — и это могло означать только одно. Солдат «перегрелся».  
  
Словом «перегрев» склонные к чёрному юмору медики называли ситуации, когда Солдат слишком долго находился вне криокамеры и начинал проявлять агрессию ко всему, что попадало в поле его зрения. Что-то там было связано с гипоталамусом и уровнем норадреналина — Брок не очень разбирался во всей этой херне. На его памяти такое случалось раз пять. В штатных ситуациях, когда «перегрев» настигал Солдата после возвращения в лабораторный комплекс, его просто обнуляли и укладывали, так сказать, охладиться, а на случай внештатной медики рекомендовали «попытаться восполнить эндорфинодефицит естественными средствами». Когда Брок попросил расшифровать, ему с усмешкой заявили, что лучше всего помогает шоколад или секс. Как ни странно, учёные крысы не шутили. Однажды «перегрев» начался сразу по окончании операции, и сладости прекрасно сработали — отвыкший от обычной пищи Солдат сожрал восемь шоколадок «Марс» (чтобы их добыть, пришлось тормозить у магазинчика), и ударная доза глюкозы просто вырубила его — в кресло потом на руках несли. Второй раз было хуже. Солдата накрыло «посреди Большого Нихуя» — в джунглях, где отряд ожидал прибытия транспорта, и где из всех сладостей была лишь пара стандартных протеиновых батончиков. Брок был вынужден выбрать среди десяти своих парней самого молодого и приказать ему уединиться с Солдатом за ближайшими кустами — а когда тот вздумал вякать, тащить его туда силой. Остальные даже не пикнули, потому что слишком хорошо понимали, что грозит всей группе в случае, если Солдат слетит с катушек. Парня потом пришлось ликвидировать — неприятно, но Брок все равно собирался его переводить. Не тянул тот для работы в «У.ДА.Р». Однако с тех пор он всегда держал в поясной аптечке запас долбаных шоколадок.  
  
Солдат облизал губы и вдруг уставился нехорошим взглядом на одного из парней, Дойла. На его задницу, если быть точным. Брока передёрнуло. Он уже готов был распотрошить аптечку, а потом отправить кого-нибудь за добавкой, но внезапно вспомнил фотку из Интернета, на которой Старк выкаблучивался перед журналистами, посылая им воздушные поцелуйчики и нагло выпячивая пухлые губы. Вообще для сорокалетнего мужика он частенько вёл себя… Стоп. А ведь отвлечь Солдата можно посредством Старка. Почему бы нет? Совместить, так сказать, полезное с… полезным. Тем более что тот молодой — как же его звали, впрочем, неважно — физически не особо-то и пострадал. Солдат явно знал, что делает.  
  
  
— Парсонс, — сказал Брок, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Солдата. — Ты знаешь, как выглядит Тони Старк? Иди к лифту. Примешь его, приведёшь сюда. На входе отвлечёшь вопросом — мне нужно, чтобы он спокойно зашёл в камеру. Задача ясна?  
  
Ещё на словах «Тони Старк» Капитан явственно напрягся. По мере того, как Брок говорил, взгляд у него становился всё более тяжёлым, а в конце он даже что-то рыкнул сквозь кляп и дёрнулся — парни тотчас взяли его на прицел, а Солдат бесшумно поднялся со стула. Даже в «перегреве» он не утратил навыков, и Брока это очень порадовало — значит, до срыва было ещё далеко, и после того, как Солдат наиграется со Старком, его вполне можно будет использовать дальше. А там и обратно в криокамеру.  
  
— Иди, — сказал он Парсонсу.  
  
Роджерс замычал — низко, как разъярённый бык. Брок поморщился.  
  
— Кэп, я ещё раз хочу сказать: ничего личного. Но лучше тебе не дергаться, — предупредил он. — Пользы от этого не будет никакой, кроме вреда.  
  
Роджерс полоснул его ненавидящим взглядом. Он всё ещё напрягал руки, пытаясь оторвать от стены магниты, но эти усилия ни к чему не приводили. Солдат пристально смотрел на него. Вот это Броку уже не нравилось. Он шагнул вперёд — и тут дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону.  
  
— …сестрёнка меня не простит, мистер Старк. Распишитесь, а? У меня как раз и блокнот с собой…  
  
— Парень, извини, но пока я не пойму, что происходит, с автографами придётся подождать.  
  
Роджерс снова дёрнулся, с отчаянием глядя на Старка, который входил в камеру с видом королевы Елизаветы, ненароком наступившей в дерьмо. Тот его не видел — Парсонс, молодец, всё сделал, как надо. Дверь закрылась. Парсонс быстро ввёл код, так же быстро выхватил из кармана Старка смартфон и грохнул его об пол. И снова молодец — со Старка сталось бы впихнуть в свою технику какой-нибудь экстренный протокол, активирующийся с голоса. Возникла пауза. Старк неверяще посмотрел на останки смартфона, стремительным взглядом обвёл камеру, увидел прикованного Роджерса и вздрогнул всем телом.  
  
— Кэп?! Что за чёртова хрень здесь происходит?!  
  
— Мистер Старк, я полагаю? — Брок неожиданно вспомнил старую шутку и усмехнулся. — Помните меня? Добро пожаловать.  
  
Надо отдать Старку должное: соображал он быстро — как, впрочем, и следовало тому, кого СМИ уже лет двадцать называли «гением» и ещё всякими красивыми словами — и в ту же секунду кинулся обратно к двери. Но там стеной стоял Солдат, который почти небрежным движением поймал его за руку и выкрутил её. Старк вскрикнул пронзительно и яростно, попытался освободиться. Разумеется, безуспешно: сила Солдата превышала силу среднего человека раза в четыре, если не больше. Старк вертелся в захвате, как бешеный кот, матерился и стих, только когда Солдат всё с той же небрежностью взял его бионической рукой за горло. Брок решил, что пришло время вмешаться.  
  
— Отпусти его, — сказал он Солдату. Тот послушно разжал пальцы — но не мгновенно, а через пару секунд. Брок подумал, что надо спешить — а Старк, откашлявшись и с изумлённой ненавистью покосившись на потное лицо Солдата, попытался взять ситуацию под контроль.  
  
— Что происходит, Рамлоу? — поинтересовался он почти спокойным голосом. — Это, — кивок в сторону Роджерса, — по приказу Фьюри? Не верю, уж извини. Твоя самодеятельность? Не слишком ли нагло?  
  
— Нет, разумеется, не Фьюри, — ответил Брок. — Фьюри мёртв.  
  
Глаза Старка расширились. Брок вспомнил, что старина Ник вроде как приятельствовал с его покойным папашей, и невольно усмехнулся. Взгляд Старка вновь подёрнулся ненавистью.  
  
— О. Бунт на корабле? — процедил он. — Мило. Фьюри говорил, что страдает от проблем с доверием — теперь я, кажется, понимаю, почему… И что ты от нас хочешь?  
  
Это «нас» сказало Броку гораздо больше, чем Старк в него вкладывал. Он снова усмехнулся.  
  
— От тебя. От тебя, Тони, — сказал он — и почувствовал странное удовлетворение, обратившись к Старку по имени. — Послушай-ка меня. Очень советую: не рыпайся. Тебе всего-то надо дождаться в нашей компании одного очень приятного человека. Он хочет с тобой поговорить. Ну, а пока ждёшь — поможешь немного одному из моих парней. Ему надо спустить пар. Будешь вести себя смирно, останешься при всём своём — ну, при зубах там, целых рёбрах и обоих яйцах. В противном случае я за это не ручаюсь. А вот целостностью жопы, скорее всего, придётся пожертвовать — но это же поправимо, понимаешь?  
  
Старк беззвучно хватанул ртом воздух. Сзади послышался хрип. Брок обернулся. Роджерс с побагровевшим лицом пытался отодраться от стены — Броку даже показалось, что один из магнитов начал отделяться от поверхности металла. Но уже через секунду стало ясно — нет, они держали на совесть. Брок незаметно выдохнул от облегчения.  
  
— Агент, — сказал он, повернувшись к Солдату. — Хочешь его? — и кивнул на Старка.  
  
Старк, судя по всему, так охренел от перспективы стать чьей-то девочкой для удовольствий, что только растерянно моргнул и скривился. Но стоило Солдату смерить его оценивающим взглядом, как он быстрым движением прянул в сторону, схватил стул и замахнулся. Солдат шагнул вперёд. Его реакция настолько опережала человеческую, что Брок даже не заметил, что произошло — только стул улетел в угол, а Старк глухо вскрикнул — то ли палец вывихнул, то ли ещё что. Солдат снова схватил его за горло и повернулся к Броку.  
  
— Хочу. Здесь?  
  
Во время «перегрева» он разговаривал короткими одиночными словами, так что Брок всё понял. Он кивнул.  
  
— Но осторожно. Не покалечь его.  
  
Солдат отпустил старковское горло и двумя руками рванул его футболку. Старк ответил неплохим апперкотом — Брок мельком подумал, что Роджерс всё-таки умудрился его понатаскать, а заодно и восхитился таким упрямством: Старк не мог не понимать, что шансы у него нулевые. Но Солдат лишь тряхнул головой и ловко свалил Старка на пол. После удара кулаком в живот Старк обмяк. Громко затрещала ткань — Солдат почти мгновенно разодрал пополам старковские джинсы, деловито потянул их вниз — штанины застряли на кроссовках, Солдат сдёрнул их, отбросил в сторону, а за ними — остатки джинсов. Брок непроизвольно ухмыльнулся — трусы на Старке были идиотского подросткового вида, с нарисованной на лобке обезьяной с бананом в лапе и надписью «Тут есть чем полакомиться». Солдат с некоторым удивлением уставился на рисунок. Старк к тому времени немного отдышался и врезал ему ногой в грудь. Солдат глухо рявкнул, дал ему по морде — вроде небрежно, но Старка откинуло на пол — и отправил трусы следом за остальными обрывками шмотья. Потом перехватил руки Старка и навалился сверху. Это зрелище — Солдат в своём чёрном облачении и лежащий под ним Старк, на котором из одежды остались лишь белые носки с веселенькой красной каймой — неожиданно показалось Броку чуть более привлекательным, чем следовало. Он отвернулся и обнаружил, что Роджерс бешено бьётся в захватах, и запястья у него уже ободраны до крови. Брок кивнул Парсонсу, и тот — умный все-таки мальчик — снял с пояса электрошокер. Несколько ударов током снизили активность Роджерса почти до нуля. Теперь он только смотрел сумасшедшими глазами и мычал сквозь кляп, заливая подбородок слюной. Брок отвёл глаза. Никакой жалости он, разумеется, не испытывал — не говоря уж о страхе. Но видеть это было неприятно.  
  
Солдат всё ещё обламывал Старка — металлической рукой он прижимал к полу его запястья, а живой раздвигал колени, пытаясь устроиться между ними поудобнее. Но Старк извивался как змея, поливая всё вокруг отборным матом. Процедура грозила затянуться, и Брок решил помочь. Он взял ещё пару магнитных «браслетов», присел, ловко перехватил руки Старка, а потом совместными с Солдатом усилиями перевернул его на живот. Теперь дело пошло поживей — Старк беспомощно дёргал прилипшими к металлическому полу руками, но хрен ему это помогало. Солдат наконец раздвинул ему ноги, придавил их коленями и расстегнул свои штаны. Со стороны Роджерса вновь послышался хрип. Солдат развёл Старку ягодицы и сплюнул. Старк яростно заорал, зажимаясь изо всех сил, и тут Солдат стиснул в металлическом кулаке его яйца. Старк подавился воплем и замер.  
  
— Не калечить, — сказал Солдат своим обычным равнодушным голосом. — Помню. Могу сделать больно. Очень. Хочешь?  
  
Его пальцы слегка сжались, и по телу Старка волной прошла судорога. Кто-то из парней тихо выругался. Брок покосился в их сторону — двое отвернулись, один наоборот пялился во все глаза, будто не отказался бы присоединиться, и только Парсонс вёл себя, как подобает: наблюдал за вновь начавшим ворочаться Роджерсом, держа наготове шокер. Брок дал себе слово присмотреться к парню повнимательней — ему давно был нужен толковый зам.  
  
— Не хочешь. — Солдат отпустил яйца неподвижно лежащего Старка и вдруг погладил его по заду. Ещё раз и ещё — лицо у него стало довольное, он словно наслаждался нежностью чужой кожи, хотя Брок точно знал, что металлическая рука нечувствительна. — Правильно.  
  
Старка била мелкая дрожь. Солдат оттянул в сторону его ягодицу, снова сплюнул, размазал пальцами слюну. Потом просунул руку под живот Старка, заставляя его приподняться на колени, взялся за свой член и провёл головкой по судорожно сжатой дырке. Брок непроизвольно оглянулся на Роджерса и всё-таки ощутил всплеск жалости: даже с такого расстояния было видно, что ресницы у того мокрые, а по правой щеке сбегает слеза. Взгляд Роджерса метался между Старком и Солдатом, в нём мелькала то боль, то отвращение. Внезапно его глаза остекленели.  
  
— А-а! — коротко взвыл Старк.  
  
«Любовь с музыкой», — подумал Брок, даже немного удивляясь собственному цинизму. Он встал и отошёл подальше от Солдата, который уже вдохновенно ебал Старка — впрочем, слово «вдохновенно» тут не подходило — скорее, «механически». Солдат двигался, как гидравлический молот. Он вбивался в Старка в строгом ритме, целенаправленно двигаясь к своему удовольствию, и не издавал ни звука. Старк, как ни странно, тоже помалкивал — приглядевшись, Брок увидел, что тот яростно вгрызается в собственное предплечье. Тишина в камере царила почти абсолютная, поэтому шлепки бедёр Солдата о старковский зад казались особенно звучными. Роджерс широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на затылок Старка — лицо у него теперь было мёртвенно бледным, а слёзы лились почти непрерывно. Брок вновь подумал о том, что отпуск им с парнями будет просто необходим.  
  
— Стив…  
  
Брок дёрнулся — так неожиданно было услышать осипший старковский голос. Роджерс тоже вздрогнул. Старк умудрился вывернуть шею так, что встретился с ним взглядом, облизнул распухшие окровавленные губы и умоляюще пробормотал:  
  
— Стив…. Не смотри. Ну не смотри ты. Пожалуйста…  
  
После секундной паузы Роджерс судорожно кивнул и плотно зажмурил глаза.  
  
  
Брок отвернулся. Внутри у него словно бы зазвенел колокольчик — он знал этот тихий назойливый звон, это чувство напряжения — и оно было очень настораживающим. Что-то здесь было невидимое, незаметное, что-то он упустил… Солдат вдруг резко откинулся назад, натягивая на себя безвольного Старка. Рот у него приоткрылся, он зашипел как неисправный насос и замер. Потом медленно подался назад, окинул Старка уже обычным своим рептилоидным взглядом, отпустил его и встал. Брок кинул ему упаковку «Amway L.O.C.». Солдат вытерся, небрежно бросил изгвазданную богатым внутренним миром Старка салфетку на пол и, застегнувшись, отошёл к стене. Движения у него были чёткие, уверенные, взгляд твёрдый, и Брок мысленно перекрестился — о «перегреве» можно было забыть. Он посмотрел на Старка. Тот сперва не менял позы — видимо, не верил, что всё кончилось — но через несколько секунд все же опустился на пол и оцепенел, плотно сдвинув ноги и пряча лицо в сгибе локтя. Кто-то из парней с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Мне нужно три минуты на восстановление, — сказал Солдат и, дождавшись кивка Брока, закрыл глаза.  
  
А вот Роджерс открыл. Открыл, вытаращился на Старка — и вновь замычал, забился, испуганный его неподвижностью. Не иначе, решил, что приятеля вырубило от болевого шока. Брок не успел сказать ни слова — Старк с трудом поднял голову, помотал ею, как контуженный, и повернулся. Морда у него была — краше в гроб кладут. Под глазом наливался здоровенный фонарь — работа металлической руки Солдата, смуглая кожа побледнела до зелени, рот перепачкан кровью. Роджерс захлебнулся мычанием и застыл.  
  
— Кэп, я в порядке, — пробормотал Старк, явно стараясь говорить как можно уверенней, — в порядке. В… по…  
  
Голос у него прервался, перехваченный спазмом — Брок подумал, что Старк, скорее всего, сейчас закатит истерику, и надо срочно убрать его отсюда. В соседнюю камеру, привязать к койке, ввести транквилизатор, и пусть маринуется до прихода Пирса. Тем более что затребованная тем степень «надлома» достигнута в полной мере. Он шагнул к Старку, нагнулся…  
  
— Я знаю тебя.  
  
Брок выпрямился, как пружина. У него похолодело внутри — Солдат смотрел на Роджерса; рот у него был приоткрыт, глаза расширены, а на лице выражение беспомощной доверчивости. Точно с таким же видом он несколько часов назад смотрел на Пирса — и Брок слишком хорошо помнил, что этого хватило, чтобы Пирс немедленно отдал приказ на обнуление. Брок ещё успел подумать, что контакт Солдата с Роджерсом надо срочно прерывать, и услышал неистовый хриплый рёв.  
  
Роджерс точно взбесился. Он неразборчиво орал сквозь кляп, рвался из захватов, и в глазах его горела неистовая ярость, перед которой меркло всё, что было прежде. Солдат отшатнулся, словно эта ярость ударила его под ложечку. Беспомощность на его лице сменилась недоумением, потом болью. Роджерс продолжал биться и орать. Старк тоже что-то хрипло выкрикнул, приподнимаясь на полу, Парсонс подался вперёд, напряжённо сказал: «Командир…» — но всю эту какофонию голосов внезапно перекрыл новый звук, от которого у Брока едва не лопнули барабанные перепонки: чудовищный грохот и стон покорёженного металла.  
  
Бронированная стальная дверь выгнулась внутрь, как занавеска под порывом ветра, и рухнула. В проёме маячило что-то огромное, зелёное, рычащее — Брок начал стрелять, не раздумывая, потому что это могло быть только одно существо, а отчёты команды Росса и записи с уцелевших камер слежения на Манхеттене, которые ему довелось видеть, не оставляли иного способа действий. Впрочем, он понимал, что и этот способ бесполезен. Пули не причиняли Халку вреда; он ввалился внутрь, одним ударом кулака расплющил Парсонсу череп, вторым вбил в стену вопящего Дойла и попёр в сторону Роджерса. Над ухом рявкнуло: «Уходим!», мелькнула в дверном проёме черная тень, и Брок на автомате понёсся следом за Солдатом. Влетая в лифт, он думал только об одном: о проекте «Озарение», запуск которого через считанные минуты встанет под угрозу. Правда, ещё у Брока мелькнула совершенно идиотская мысль: отпуска ему теперь точно не видать.  
  
***  
Спустя две недели Брок лежал на койке в палате госпиталя Щ.И.Т.а. Вернее, полусидел, опираясь спиной на высоко поднятую подушку — сегодня его впервые устроили таким образом, и одеревеневшее тело с трудом приспосабливалось к новой позе. Все остальное было уже привычным: «браслеты», пара автоматчиков за стеклянными дверями палаты, визиты медсестер и узкоглазой молчаливой докторши, которая, надо признать, грамотно справлялась со своей работой и за эти две недели превратила Брока из головешки в нечто, вполне похожее на человека... Для чего только? Брок отлично понимал, какие у него теперь перспективы — и пуля в затылок где-нибудь на заднем дворе госпиталя была далеко не самой худшей из них.  
  
За окном царила тёмная пустота. На экране телевизора, который сегодняшняя медсестра, явная поклонница методов доктора Чилтона, перед уходом включила чуть ли не на полную громкость, маячили знакомые рожи. Брок закрыл глаза. Он только пару дней как начал четко осознавать действительность — до того всё плавало в наркотическом тумане. Но эти рожи уже намертво въелись ему в сетчатку: по новостному каналу Мстителей показывали чуть ли не каждый час. Впрочем, в полубессознательном состоянии было ещё хуже. Брок видел то Пирса, то ребят из У.Д.А.Р., то Хилл… много кого видел. Телевизор вдруг перестал орать. Брок вновь открыл глаза и почти не удивился, обнаружив в кресле рядом с своей койкой полковника Николаса Фьюри.  
  
Брок поморгал, надеясь, что Фьюри исчезнет, подобно всем прочим призракам, но тот почему-то не исчезал. Наоборот — широко улыбнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что душевно рад его видеть. Броку стало не по себе. Он облизал губы, прокашлялся и осторожно спросил:  
  
— Ты живой, Ник?  
  
— Как огурчик. — Фьюри улыбнулся ещё шире, и вот теперь Брока зазнобило. — Ты, кстати, тоже неплохо выглядишь. Доктор Чо творит чудеса… Сам-то вообще как?  
  
— Нормально, — Брок едва удержался от истерического смешка. Фьюри внимательно посмотрел на него и откинулся на спинку кресла — ни дать ни взять старый доброхот, который пришёл навестить болящего коллегу. Только без цветов и воздушных шариков.  
  
— Ну-ну…Ты вот что, Брок, — сказал он задушевно. — Сделай-ка мне одолжение, открой один секрет. Тебе-то ведь, по правде говоря, уже без разницы — а меня любопытство разбирает… Изнасиловать Старка — это была твоя идея?  
  
Очень соблазнительным казалось свалить всё на Пирса — вот кому теперь точно без разницы. Но Брок внезапно ощутил полнейшее безразличие ко всему на свете. В одиноком глазу Фьюри плескалось что-то, чему не было названия, от чего ноздри забивал запах сырой земли, а в голове монотонно звенел колокол — полузабытый, церковно-кладбищенский звук из детства, когда бабку Брока хоронили… Брок снова облизнул губы и равнодушно ответил:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ясно, — протянул Фьюри. — Вот спасибо, Брок, порадовал. Знаешь, ты бы определённо понравился моему дедуле. Старик всегда говорил: честные люди — они на вес золота.  
  
_На сумасшедшего он вроде не похож,_ лениво подумал Брок. _Издевается, или что другое? По нему никогда не поймёшь._  
  
— Сам-то ничего узнать не хочешь? — поинтересовался Фтюри.  
  
Брок не хотел. В принципе, кое-что он и так уже выяснил — за двое суток непрерывного показа новостей. Но Фьюри смотрел так пристально, что Брок подумал и всё-таки спросил — не рассчитывая особо на ответ:  
  
— Беннер как на нижний уровень прорвался?  
  
Фьюри усмехнулся.  
  
— Не технарь ты, сразу видно… Телефончик вы старковский грохнули, но у него там всё не так просто было. Маячок противоударный стоял. Про ИИ Старка помнишь? Старк на экстренный случай включал протокол регулярного коннекта с ним. Он на связь вовремя не вышел, Джарвис активировал системы резервного контакта — догадайся, с кем?.. Правильно, с Роджерсом. Тот тоже не ответил. А дальше просто — Джарвис связался со мной, запеленговали сигнал маячка, вызвали Беннера с Тором, мой человечек их принял, через контрольно-пропускной провёл, ну и… понятно?  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Брок не ощутил ни злости, ни разочарования. Рано или поздно все прокалываются… жаль только, что он вот прокололся именно так. Фьюри вдруг встал с кресла. На миг Броку показалось, что сейчас всё и кончится, а потом он услышал металлический скрип, и его руки внезапно оказались на свободе.  
  
Брок изумился. Он непонимающе смотрел, как Фьюри поднимает с пола какой-то пакет и кладёт его на койку. В голове было пусто. Фьюри покосился на часы, достал телефон и быстро пробежался пальцами по панели.  
  
— Значит так, Рамлоу. Здесь, — он кивнул на пакет. — одежда с обувью. Деньги и документы, уж извини, сам добудешь — так далеко мой альтруизм не простирается, а у такого как ты наверняка и нычки есть, и всё прочее. Дверные коды отключены, сорок минут охраны в коридорах и на выходе не будет, но застрянешь где — учти, стрелять приказано на поражение. Выберешься — твоё счастье. И мой тебе совет: свали из страны куда-нибудь подальше, чтоб наши дорожки больше не пересеклись. А встретимся — пеняй на себя.  
  
Он повернулся и пошёл к двери — Брок машинально отметил, что автоматчиков в коридоре уже действительно нет. Он был настолько ошеломлён, так не верил в происходящее, что резко сел — все мышцы продрало болью — и выкрикнул:  
  
— Ник, погоди!  
  
— Ну что ещё? — буркнул Фьюри, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил Брок.  
  
Инстинкт самосохранения отчаянно вопил ему заткнуться и лезть с койки: дают — бери, бьют — беги. Но непонимание было слишком велико, а Брок очень не любил чего-то не понимать. Фьюри замер, всё-таки повернулся к нему, помолчал, а потом вдруг перевёл взгляд на экран телевизора и хмыкнул.  
  
— Хороши, поганцы, а? Смотреть приятно.  
  
Брок тоже уставился на экран. Картинка была уже знакомая, с утра каждый час крутили: команда Мстителей на очередной пресс-конференции. Камера задержалась на смазливой мордашке Романовой, скользнула по растрёпанному Беннеру, по ухмыляющейся роже Бартона и взяла крупным планом лица сидящих плечом к плечу Старка и Роджерса. Роджерс, как никогда похожий на рекламный плакат Минобороны, что-то вещал, Старк слушал, время от времени кивая — он был бледноват, но выглядел по—своему обыкновению пижонисто: от расцветки галстука в глазах рябило, а на носу красовались вычурные очки в массивной оправе с идиотскими тёмно-розовыми стёклами. Брок вспомнил огромный синяк, расплывшийся на старковской скуле, и подумал, что очки эти Старк явно не просто так выбрал. Хотя за две недели рожа у него уже должна бы вернуться в исходный вид…  
  
— Да, — сказал Фьюри. — Знатно вы его отделали. Опять кошмары, приступы паники… но кэп у нас парень терпеливый. И ласковый. Так что я уверен — Старк скоро будет в порядке.  
  
Брок вздрогнул.  
  
Роджерс закончил болтать, встал, остальные Мстители поднялись следом. Когда они спустились в зал, к Старку неожиданно метнулся один из репортёров — и Старк шарахнулся в сторону так явно, что тот даже замер. В ту же минуту репортёра оттеснил Роджерс. Он что-то сказал — парень тут же отступил назад — приобнял Старка за плечи и повёл сквозь толпу. Старк что-то шепнул ему, улыбнулся — не осклабился привычно, а именно улыбнулся с детской доверчивостью — и ответная улыбка Роджерса была откровенно нежной. Эти двое вели себя так, словно им было плевать и на вспышки камер, и на ощетинившуюся микрофонами орду журналистов. Потом изображение заслонила чья-то широкая спина, мигнула заставка, и на экране вновь появился ведущий новостей.  
  
— Знаешь, как меня всё это доставало? — неожиданно спросил Фьюри. — Инициатива «Мстители», мать её. Собрать в команду сверхлюдей, чтоб они действовали там, где мы бессильны, бла—бла—бла… Два лидера — интеллект и преданность, ум и сила...И херня на выходе. Как сойдутся рядом — искры летят. Главное, все мозговеды, все аналитики — они же в один голос просто твердили: высоченный процент совместимости, взаимный интерес, возможность формирования устойчивой психофизиологической связи, уравновешивающее взаимовлияние… Но я в конец задолбался. И когда возник Барнс… Думал: ну приехали, теперь всё точно полетит к чертям. А оно вон как вышло.  
  
Фьюри вновь ухмыльнулся и посмотрел Броку в глаза.  
  
— Знаешь, Роджерс его теперь просто видеть не может, — доверительно сообщил он. — Старк, конечно, весь из себя благородный такой — комиссию там медицинскую организовал, все дела, лечение, в перспективе полное восстановление в правах… Кэп на всё согласился без звука. Мотается в клинику постоянно, разговоры разговаривает, помогает… вот только в глаза он Барнсу не смотрит. Никогда. Видать, на всю жизнь насмотрелся — твоими, Брок, стараниями. Так что ты даже не представляешь, какой подарок мне сделал. А я тебе вот ответный делаю. Потому что долгов не люблю. Это меня тоже дедуля научил — умный всё-таки старикан был, земля ему пухом.  
  
Фьюри вернулся к двери.  
  
— Шевелись давай, — посоветовал он. — У тебя полчаса. Счастливо, Брок. И ещё раз скажу: не попадайся мне на дороге… а уж этим двоим — тем более.  
  
Дверь за ним закрылась. Брок пару секунд посидел в прострации, потом как-то очень чётко увидел перед собой Роджерса и Старка — не улыбающихся с экрана телевизора, а таких, какими они были в камере — передёрнулся и схватил пакет с вещами. Ему и впрямь стоило пошевелиться.  
  
Натягивая джинсы, он вдруг подумал, что отпуск у него все-таки будет.  
  
Правда, очень и очень долгий.


End file.
